Mi vida como guardia de una princesa
by Chaos Key 97
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven pony que antes era un heroe pero todo volvio a la normalidad todo esta en paz su titulo como heroe habia terminado pero su destino no acabava todavia, ahora el es un guardia que debe proteger a la nueva princesa Twilight Sparkle. Aviso: Esta historia contiene OCs y tiene una pizca de croosover de Kingdom hearts nada mas la keyblade. Espero les guste
1. Capitulo 1: Yo el guardia

Twilight

Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer…

Mi título como Chaos Key el héroe de Equestria había cedido desde que salve el imperio de cristal de unos changelings era como cientos de ellos solo estaba yo y mi keyblade, derrote unos cuantos los demás escaparon, después del ataque me dieron las gracias la princesa Cadence y su esposo Shining Armor de salvar el imperio y nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Después de unos meses recibí una carta de Shining diciendo que necesita verme y pronto.

Llegue al imperio de cristal entre hacia el castillo y en sala del trono estaba Cadence y Shining sentados esperándome, entre a la sala nos saludamos y Shining fue directo al grano

"Chaos necesitamos un favor" dijo Shining.

"Necesitamos que cuides de…alguien" dijo Cadence.

"Y…ese alguien es…" Me invadía la curiosidad.

"Mi hermana la princesa Twilight Sparkle"

Al escuchar ese nombre me puse muy confuso no sabía quién era ni sabía que Shining tenía una hermana así que pregunte…

"¿Quién es esa Twilight? Creo que no la conozco"

"Bueno ella es mi hermana, hace unos meses ella se hiso princesa y necesito de alguien que la vigile, temo que alguien malvado la está observando y últimamente ella ha tenido pesadillas" Dijo Shining.

"Y supongo quieres que yo la vigile como si fuera su guardia real"

"Pues si… entonces ¿aceptas?

Como podría decirle que no a un amigo, así que mi respuesta fue muy obvia…

"Está bien…acepto cuidar a esa princesa"

La princesa Cadence se acercó hacia mí me abrazo y me agradeció por cuidar a lo que antes fue la pequeña pony que cuido hace años igual Shining me agradeció por cuidar a su pequeña hermana solamente me quedaba esperar el día siguiente para irnos a Canterlot.

Amaneció me dijo Shining que mañana a la mañana lo viera en el imperio de cristal para viajar en globo hacia Canterlot, al despegar con el globo los habitantes se despidieron de Shining y de mí, durante el viaje Shining y yo platicamos acerca de Twilight y me entere de que ella antes no era un alicornio antes ella era una unicornio como yo y también me platico como es que ella se convirtió en princesa.

Llegamos a Canterlot al pisar la tierra muchos ponis me miraban raro como si fuera otra clase de pony… bueno llegamos a las puertas del castillo los guardias que estaban en la entrada nos abrieron las puertas y al entrar vi a la princesa Celestia, a la princesa Luna y a un pegaso de piel gris con melena color negro totalmente desconocido sosteniendo al parecer un bebe.

Shining y yo nos acercamos a las princesas nos saludamos y cuando me iba a presentar la princesa Celestia me interrumpió y dijo…

"Sé quién eres, eres Chaos Key el héroe de Equestria, es un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío princesa."

Luego salude a la princesa de la noche

"Usted debe ser la princesa Luna un gusto conocerla."

La princesa Luna solo asintió, después me puse al frente del pegaso pero no supe quién es él pero… se me hacía familiar.

"Me temo que no sé quién eres mi estimado pegaso"

"Oh lo siento mi nombre es Shadowruler y soy el esposo de la princesa Luna"

Shadowruler al escuchar ese nombre mi memoria me hiso recordar que hace meses atrás escuche la noticia de que un pegaso llamado Shadowruler se había casado con la princesa de la noche.

"A ya sé quién eres y supongo que ese es su bebe"

"Pues supones bien y no es el único" dijo la princesa Luna

"Pues felicidades, ojala conozca la familia completa hehehe"

"Vamos Chaos es hora de que conozcas a mi hermana" dijo Shining.

"Oh es cierto, fue un placer en conocerlos a todos, nos vemos luego"

"Por favor permítanme acompañarlos" dijo Celestia

La princesa Celestia, Shining y yo caminamos por un largo pasillo dirigiéndonos hacia el último cuarto, al llegar a la puerta Celestia nos detuvo y nos dijo que esperemos afuera por unos minutos.

Paso un rato Celestia salió del cuarto nos pidió que entráramos, el primero en entrar fue Shining él estaba emocionado por ver a su hermana pequeña, luego yo entre y pude ver a Shining abrazando a una alicornio… era ella la princesa Twilight… la verdad nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida, sentía cosas que jamás he sentido.

"Chaos estas bien te vez algo… extraño. Dijo Shining"

"Em…que…no… estoy bien solamente algo nervioso he…he he"

La princesa Celestia dio una risa silenciosa como si supiera lo que sentia

Shining levanto su casco izquierdo apuntando a la nueva princesa.

"Chaos, ella es la princesa Twilight mi hermana menor"

"Mucho gusto princesa Twilight, soy Chaos Key estoy a sus servicios"

"Así que tú vas a ser mi guardia personal, mucho gusto Chaos"

Su voz era tan dulce…

"Chaos ven te voy a mostrar en donde vas a dormir" dijo Celestia

"Em… está bien"

Salimos del cuarto, Celestia me mostro mi cuarto que de ahora en adelante iba a descansar y dormir, no estaba tan mal me queda cerca del cuarto de Twilight y fácil no me pierdo y además una cama cómoda digno de un príncipe diría yo.

"Chaos, este es tu cuarto aquí vas a dormir y a descansar, en tu cama esta tu armadura ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" dijo Celestia.

"Solamente una, la verdad es que no sé cómo trabaja un guardia"

"Es un trabajo simple, estas ahí para proteger y servir a la princesa si ella te pone una orden tú la tienes que cumplir, eso es todo" explico Celestia.

"No suena tan difícil"

"Muy bien Chaos Key, mucha suerte comienzas mañana temprano"

"Muchas gracias Princesa Celestia"

"Por favor solo dime Celestia"

Nos despedimos, vi la armadura lo único raro es que de todas ellas esta es de color morado creo que representaba a la princesa, todavía era temprano como para dormirse así que decidí en conocer un poco más a la princesa, no puedo cuidar a alguien sin antes conocer a esa pony.

Llegue al cuarto de la princesa, me sentía un poco nervioso, toque la puerta y escuche su dulce voz.

"Adelante"

"Emm… ¿Princesa Twilight?"

Mi nerviosismo cada vez aumentaba más.

"¿Chaos? Creí que la princesa Celestia te había dicho que empezabas a trabajar mañana."

"Si lo sé, pero todavía es muy temprano como para descansar, así que… decidí venir aquí y conocerla un poco más."

La princesa lo pensó un poco igual acepto, se sentó en su cama y yo me senté en una silla.

"¿Qué quieres saber de mí?" Pregunto Twilight.

"¿Cómo se hizo princesa? Tu hermano Shining me dijo que hace tiempo tu no eras alicornio sino una unicornio que vivía en Ponyville, ¿Me podrías explicar eso?"

"Con gusto" Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Paso el tiempo, la princesa me platico su historia, muy interesante en como resolvió ese problema de sus amigas enserio ella tiene unas muy buenas amigas, al final cuando termino de contarme su historia ella me pregunto.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" le pregunte.

"Cuéntame tu historia, ya que yo te dije la mía"

"Tiene sentido, está bien ¿Qué quiere saber de mí?"

"Tu cutiemark es muy interesante me podrías decir como lo obtuviste"

"Sí, claro podría decirse que esta cutiemark lo obtuve de un sueño cuando era pequeño"

"¿Un sueño? Muy interesante" Sus ojos brillaron cuando dije la palabra "sueño"

"Mi sueño era así, estaba cayendo lentamente hacia una especie de edificio pero en ese edificio aparecía… yo no pude entender por qué, después de la nada salieron unas criaturas extrañas me querían atacar ellos saltaron sobre mí, salió una luz brillante ahí es cuando apareció enfrente de mi la keyblade"

"¿Y esa arma es tu cutiemark?" ella pregunto

"Sip"

"Continua"

"Luego más criaturas aparecieron y ataque, los derrote y ahí me desperté y mi costado apareció mi cutiemark la keyblade y dos estrellas amarillas, y desde ese momento puedo hacer que esa arma aparezca y desaparezca cuando quiera."

"Interesante ¿Y qué significan esas estrellas?" ella pregunto

"…. No lo sé… es un total misterio"

"Que interesante… bueno Chaos si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer"

"Está bien princesa, si me necesita solo grite yo estaré aquí los más rápido posible"

"Gracias… Oye Chaos solo dime Twilight ¿sí?"

Ella me sonrió y yo se la devolví, luego le respondí

"Está bien… Twilight"

Desde ahí supe que me gane su confianza, me salí de su cuarto, todavía no era muy tarde como para dormir así que decidí aventurarme en el castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight

Capitulo 2

Inicie mi pequeña aventura en el castillo, durante la caminata había muchas puertas que son cuartos como el mío, luego vi otro pasillo lleno de cuartos pero al final había una puerta grande igual a la de Twilight supuse que ese era el cuarto de Celestia y Luna, continúe caminado cuando me tope con un poni terrestre de piel blanco, con pelaje café, con una armadura típica de un guardia.

"¿Te perdiste? ¿Quién eres?" pregunto el poni terrestre.

"Emm… no, me llamo Chaos Key, soy un nuevo guardia aquí y…"

"Oh ¿enserio? Las princesas ya tienen muchos guardias como para que tengan otro."

"Pero soy el guardia de la nueva princesa, Twilight Sparkle"

"Ah, por ahí hubieras empezado, mi nombre es Salgad Blade, segundo capitán al mando, un placer conocer a alguien nuevo aquí"

"Igualmente"

Salgad me hiso un pequeño tour por el castillo, llegamos a un punto donde los guardias se toman un descanso en una cafetería.

Salgad y yo decidimos sentarnos a platicar.

"… así que así es como te volviste guardia ¿eh?" dijo Salgad

"Si, algo inesperado pero… valió la pena." Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro al decir eso"

"¿Por qué esa sonrisa amigo?"

"Es solo… es algo extraño, cuando vi por primera vez a la princesa Twilight sentí muchas emociones, sentí cosquillas en el estomago, empecé a sudar de la nada y alguna que otra cosa"

Salgad hiso una sonrisa y me miro como si supiera de qué estoy hablando.

"¿Por qué me miras asi?" pregunte.

"¿Enserio no sabes que es lo que sientes? Amigo estas enamorado de una princesa"

"¿Yo?... no… bueno… es que yo…"

Y no paraba de hacer eso hasta que Salgad agrego.

"Admítelo te gusta Twilight"

Suspire y le dije.

"Está bien, tal vez si me guste pero… apuesto que a ti te gusta alguien"

"No…"

Luego oímos las puertas de cafetería abrirse, entro una poni terrestre de melena como de algodón de azúcar color rosa y su piel del mismo color cargando un pastel y saltando sin cesar, luego dije.

Esa… es Pinkie Pie ¿no? Twilight me dijo que es el elemento de la risa, también me dijo que es una gran amiga, Salgad, ¿tú la conoces?... Salgad… ¿Salgad?

Salgad no se movía, estaba sudando y se estaba sobando el estomago… yo ya sabía que estaba pasando, empecé a reír y dije…

"Así que te gusta Pinkie Pie"

"NO! …no… es solo…"

Tomo un respiro y directamente dijo la verdad…

"Está bien, si ella me gusta"

Me reí solamente para molestarlo, veo que Pinkie ya termino su entrega así que se me ocurrió algo…

"Oiga señorita… podría venir por favor"

"No! Chaos ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" agregó Salgad

"Haciéndote un favor"

"Pero… pero…"

Cada vez que se acercaba Pinkie, Salgad se encogía cada vez mas y mas.

Pinkie llego a nuestra mesa y rápidamente empezó hablar…

"Hola! Me llamo Pinkie Pie, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?, ¿Por qué estas solo?...

Ella no paraba de hacer preguntas, parecía como si se comiera un kilo de azúcar al día, Al fin cuando callo le respondí.

"Me llamo Chaos Key, soy un nuevo guardia aquí, también soy nuevo aquí y no, no estoy solo, aquí está mi amigo Sal… ¿Salgad? ¿Dónde estás?"

Veo que la mesa estaba temblando, mire a ver que era la causa y era Salgad temblando y sudando, lo levite con mi magia hacia la silla, cuando miro a Pinkie, Salgad se puso en shock nada mas levanto la pesuña y lo movió lentamente de un lado hacia el otro y Pinkie hiso lo mismo pero de forma rápida y sonriendo.

En fin, Pinkie se sentó con nosotros platicando acerca de sus aventuras con sus amigas y Salgad cada vez se sentía con confianza al hablar con Pinkie, podría decirse que ya había cierta conexión entre ellos dos.

Pasaron horas ya era de noche, Pinkie Pie ya se tenía que ir a Ponyville y se fue con una promesa ella dijo:

"Chaos, como eres nuevo aquí te hare una súper- duper- fiesta, es una Pinke-promesa"

No lo pude preguntar cuando iba ser la fiesta por que ella salió corriendo y luego le pregunte a Salgad.

"¿Ya te sientes con confianza para hablar con Pinkie Pie?"

"Si algo asi… pero la próxima vez no me fuerces a hablar con ella ¿eh?"

"Si como sea"

Nos reímos, nos despedimos y tomamos caminos separados.

Estaba por llegar a mi cuarto, cuando de repente me tope con Luna, hice reverencia y en eso empezó a hablar.

"¿No deberías de estar dormido? Chaos Key"

Me miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

"Em.… si es que alguien me dio un tour por el castillo y se me hizo algo tarde, pero ya iba para mi cuarto"

"Está bien pero te estaré vigilando tal vez hace tiempo eras un héroe, pero en cualquier momento esa bondad se podría convertir en maldad"

En ese momento me acorde de su historia cuando ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon.

Estuvimos callados por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

"Buenas noches" y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Yo igualmente me despedí de ella y me fui a mi habitación.

Llegue a mi cama, puse mi armadura en el armario, me acosté y sentí en mi cabeza una hoja de papel, era una nota y decía…

"Hola, gracias por la plática en la cafetería y hablando de tu súper-duper-fiesta he decidido que sea una sorpresa y sobre tu amigo Salgad… es muy lindo y creo que me gusta… jejejeje no le digas que dije eso por favor"

-Pinkie Pie

Me reí, guarde la nota en un lugar del ropero y me dije a mí mismo.

"Bueno… mañana será un día largo, hice nuevos amigos, conozco algunas partes del castillo y lo mejor de todo voy a cuidar a la nueva princesa, a la poni que me enamore… Twilight.


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi primer dia

AVISO: He cambiado el nombre de un personaje, "Shadowruler" ahora se va a llamar "Lazarus"

Gracias y disfruten del fic

Twilight

Capitulo 3: El primer día

El primer día comenzó, me levante, me di un baño y me puse la armadura.

Me fui a la cafetería con el pensamiento de tomar un pequeño desayuno, tome una bandeja y vi en el mostrador una gran cantidad de comida.

"¡Hola!"

Una de las cocineras me estaba hablando.

"Mi nombre es Greenlake y seré la que lo atiende en este momento, ¿qué quiere para desayunar?"

Había muchas opciones galletas, cupcakes, muffins entre otras cosas, pero solamente una cosa me llamo la atención.

"Disculpe ese pastel lo trajo Pinkie Pie ¿no?" –pregunte.

"Si, ella lo trajo, ¿la conoce?"

"Sip, muy habladora ¿verdad?"

Dio una pequeña risa y dijo –"Ni que lo digas"

Después de unas pequeñas risas le pedí que me diera un pedazo de pastel de Pinkie, cuando me dio un pastel me pregunto

"Oye ¿eres nuevo aquí cierto?"

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?"

"Por su armadura… guardia de la Princesa Twilight ¿cierto?"

"Wow ¿acaso lee mentes?"

Los dos dimos una pequeña risa, puso el pastel y un vaso de leche en el mostrador en frente de mí.

"Creo que no lo abras notado pero soy una pegaso."

Di otra pequeña risa y le dije

"Lo sé es que me has asustado, aciertas en todo."

Cuando tome con mi magia el pedazo de pastel y el vaso de leche, Greenlake me detuvo antes de que me fuera.

"Mira por caerme bien te voy a regalar otro pedazo de pastel y también considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida señor…"

"Chaos. Chaos Key, el nuevo guardia como ya sabrá, pero le voy a pedir que me guarde ese pedazo para otro momento por ahora con uno estoy bien."

"Está bien"

Greenlake parte otro pedazo pero este lo guarda en un pequeño refrigerador.

Cuando le volví a dar las gracias me fui a una mesa, lo raro es que había muy poca gente, sabiendo que hay muchos guardias, en lo cual pienso que se levantan temprano pero… la verdad no lo sé.

Termine mi desayuno, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al cuarto de la Princesa Twilight pensando que recibiría un montón de ordenes pero eso no me molesta es el deber de cualquier guardia… ¿no?

Toque la puerta para saber si la princesa se había despertado pero alguien más abrió la puerta… no había nadie en frente de mi.

"Hola… hey!"

Escuchaba su voz pero no veía a nadie.

"¡Aquí abajo!"

Mire hacia abajo un pequeño dragón con piel morado y sus escamas eran verdes, primero pensé que Twilight estaba en peligro pero luego pensé es solo un bebe dragón dudo que allá hecho algo malo, yo igual mente le salude,

"Hola pequeño dragón ¿sabes si Twilight está aquí?"

El dragón me miro de arriba a abajo lo extraño es que se quedaba viendo a mi cutiemark.

"¿Y tu quien eres?"

"Me llamo Chaos Key soy el guardia de Twilight"

"Oh si Twilight ya me hablo de ti"

"¿Quién es Spike?"

Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Twilight.

"Es tu guardia"

Dijo Spike dejándome entrar, después vi a Twilight sentada leyendo un libro, en lo cual pude admirar su belleza por un momento, su melena de color morado y con ciertos tonos del mismo color, sus grandes y hermosas alas, pero lo que más atrae de ella son sus ojos, sus grandes y bonitos ojos.

"Bueno eso es todo por hoy"- dijo Twilight, al escuchar el cierre de ese libro me devolvió a la vida real.

"Buenos días, Chaos"

Bueno si se acordó de mi nombre, en lo cual es bueno.

"Buenos días, princesa"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, yo esperaba que directamente me dijera alguna orden o algo así.

"En que puedo servirle, princesa"

"Hmm?... Ah si necesito que le entregues esto a la princesa Celestia"

La note algo distraída, en fin me dio unos papeles.

No quise leerlos porque seguramente son asuntos de la realeza y no me quisiera meter en líos.

"Muy bien, volveré cuando le entregue-eeeahhh!"

Oww…

Me tropecé por un libro que estaba en el suelo… ¿eso estaba ahí antes?

Al ver en que me tropecé, algo de ese libro me llamo la atención pero no lo pude ver claramente por qué el pequeño asistente de Twilight lo agarro rápidamente.

Twilight me pidió disculpas de lo sucedido, yo por su puesto que las acepte y sin más que decir me dirigí a la sala del trono

Llegue a la puerta de la sala del trono.

Estaba a punto de tocar, pero escuche la voz de dos ponis detrás de mí, es Salgad y el príncipe Lazarus dirigiéndose a esta dirección.

"Hola, Chaos" dijo Salgad extendiendo un casco hacia mí para saludarlo.

"Hola, Salgad"

Lo salude y me dirigí hacia el príncipe Lazarus e hice una reverencia

"Buenos días príncipe Lazarus"

"Buenos días Chaos, y por favor solamente dime Laz"

"Está bien, Laz"

"Dime Chaos, ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Celestia?" dijo Salgad.

"La princesa Twilight me pidió que le entregara estos papeles a la Princesa Celestia"

Lazarus se fue hacia la puerta, la empujo y dijo con voz segura.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"

Laz fue el primero en entrar, después nosotros dos al entrar los tres hicimos reverencia.

Yo fui el primero en ponerme de pie para darle los papeles.

"La princesa Twilight me dijo que le diera estos papeles"

Con mi magia se las doy, ella la toma de la misma forma y las lee por un momento.

"Está bien Chaos, te puedes retirar"

Le di las gracias a la princesa, ya estaba a punto de salir hasta que la Princesa me detuvo.

"Chaos, quizás puedas ayudarnos"

"Ayudarlos ¿a quiénes?" pregunte.

La princesa fue directa al grano.

"Es una misión necesito que ustedes tres vallan al bosque Everfree, déjeme explicarles bien… hace unos días unos ponis fueron atacados por unos Timberwolves, gracias a Faust ellos sobrevivieron al ataque y hace un dia fue visto de nuevo esos timberwolves pero no atacaron a nadie… la razón es totalmente misteriosa. En pocas palabras necesito que ustedes derroten a esas criaturas. Y en tu caso Chaos esto va hacer una prueba para ti, se que fuiste un héroe hace tiempo pero por ahora eres un novato para muchos aqui…"

Esas palabras… dolieron mucho.

"… los que van a "evaluar" tu fuerza va hacer el sub-capitán Salgad y el príncipe Lazarus ¿Alguna duda?

Esto es muy repentino, supongo que no puedo negarlo pero…

"Con gusto princesa pero… es mi primer día y…"

De repente Celestia voló hacia mí

"No te preocupes por la princesa Twilight, yo la cuidare mientras tú no estés"

Di un suspiro de alivio, luego lentamente Celestia se acerco a mi oreja derecha y dijo en voz baja.

"Le dire que su príncipe llegara en unos momentos"

…Oh rayos… ¿En verdad va a decirle eso?

Escuche una ligera risa de la princesa después de lo que dijo

"Bueno eso es todo y buena suerte en su misión" dijo Celestia.

Ella salió de la sala junto con dos guardias.

"Bueno chicos vamos hacia el bosque Everfree… Chaos ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco rojo" dijo Lazarus

"Emm… No… digo sí, estoy bien ya vamos"

Y oye ¿qué te dijo la princesa Celestia al oído? Pregunto Salgad

No le voy a decir nada.

"Dije que estoy bien, vámonos"

Nos dirigimos al bosque Everfree lo único que se podría ver ahí eran los grandes árboles que ni siquiera un pegaso podría volar a gran altura y… total oscuridad.

Además de Timberwolves, quien sabe que más podríamos encontrar ahí.

Continuara…


End file.
